


Remember the Feelings (Remember the Day)

by amamatsuwu



Series: Hit or Miss [2]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Body Horror, M/M, Multi, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22399180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amamatsuwu/pseuds/amamatsuwu
Summary: You coming?Got everything?All set!Go ahead. I'll catch up.Don't be too long.Watch this!Vanessa!- We're still here.- I told you not to yell at him.He doesn't respond to yelling!- Then why yell at me?- Because you don't listen!I'm not listening to thisSorry, I've gotta go.- Where are you going?- I'm meeting a friend.A girl? Is this why you can't decide?Bye.I just hope she's Bee-ish.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Series: Hit or Miss [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612144
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	Remember the Feelings (Remember the Day)

**Author's Note:**

> read the 1st part for a 69/10 expirience

after the shit that went down in jp onision is finally caught by cwish hansen uwu now ahs edn eiji can live in peac e 2gether

"so ashu wut u wanna 2 now dat dinoh is gone ???" said eiji 1 tiem as they ley next 2 ech other i b edx

"ah taht is v v compwicate d queston babe idk how 2 ans- rAwR xd"

holy fuck

something is clerly wrong 

w

what the fuk is happeningn 2 him???

"lol wut" eiji speaked he rest a hand (yaoi hand uwu) on ashus shouder comfowting himst

ahu feel so hopwessh he dont wnat eiji 2 worry abt him and deal w hs sorry ass whenever he get sad

he knew that he was just using Eiji as a coping mechanism. A source of salvation among all the fucked up chaos that is his life.

wtf the writting stailu of this fuic changes 2

wtf lolololololol

"nandemon- RaWWwR XDDDD" he spits agein. ashu coverd his mouth scaredd of himselves

"no there is no nandemonai uwu" eiji sayed puwwing ahsu cwoser 2 him

ashu burry his fac on eiji sholder

"ahsu pls tell me if ur not feelign daijobu we talkd abt this b4" he sayed a sigel tear feel down his face

"bango bango bango yamete kuastop do not worry about the ore is only hurting u xdddd rawr"

smthn is clearly wrong w him

he pulld himself out of eijis grapsps his body hitting teh furtniture aroun teir shared apartemente

"ashu stop ur not hurting ore so pls yamete kudastop thinking abt it kimi never ore kokoro aishteru dayo uwu"

"e ei_rarQWWWWRA XDDDxd" suddny ash feelt light heade lek hes drunk or smthn

he seeds eijis walkign further bacc from him out of fear 

fer can be sense in his eyes

ashu tried reached 4 him

"e eij- rawr"

nd the he fainted

* * *

eiji pov
    
    
      私は私が起こる前にシーンを見て恐怖でスクランブルしました  
    
    
    
    
    
      アッシュは突然にきびを成長させ、数インチ縮小しました
    
    
    
      彼の髪がすべて脂っこく脂っこくなったのを私は恐怖で見ます "...灰？"
    
    
    
    彼の名前をつぶやいた  
    
    (a/n : im too fuckin lazy to go to ggogle traslate and copy paste this shit so i gave up)

he turnstd 2 bee ???

pmg its mr onion!!! aka dino nahahaaa!!!

"hahah yes it is teh meeee rawr xd had 2 posses ur bf body a bit xdd lololo srry"

i ran ot of teh room

* * *

mr owonishion tehn ran around teh city jp is mah city hahahahah xd 

after the sht that happens and hem dissmisign his own case he is now possheshing ashu and caus wreckage arond jphane

"feels good 2 bee a peedo" he saye dhappily hes in his dino from rn

the 1st thing hell doo i s 2 have a pee pee enlargement surgey

y??? bs he s t i r e d at the amount of ppl mocking him of his bby carrotte

he gos str8 2 tah hospitall building 

he went in

"omgh ish dat ogreeshion? ? !? ?" sayed a twink sittign in dh hoshpitaw he has beeg bluwu eyes hes probabw like 17 or 18 lel perfecc victim uwu

"hey there kid u xd wann a get in2 my AW shome raw dino xd white van? ???" he sayed sductibly

"srry my parents told meh 2 nut talk 2 stragers"

"kid arent u liek 17???" he sayed

"yea so?"

"u should nut lsitlen 2 ur parents lel parents r leik mashtews teens er enslaves bye them!!!" he said emoly

"lololololololololOLl sembri il mio exdddddDDDD" he tehn pulls up hihs phone desu nd call omg nuuuuu

it teh numbr the nubsr taht he ish so scawed owof!!!

fuchingn 7/11

he h8s 7/11 su su muwuch

"cum on lets goo i want borgers cronch cronch" he sayed he cannut

this is

this is the only teenager taht he ish not attracktedd 2

"NO GET AWAY FROM WATSHI RAWR" he yelled

"/???? xd mi scusi??! !>"

he tehn ran away from teh kid liek teh pussy taht he is lmfao/

butt...

teh kid grapped him arm "owo ur my new daddy now i h8 my parnts"

tehn the kid puwwe d out his masks

2 revel...

* * *

menwhile w eiji

eiji went 2 ibes house at 11 pm at night

"oh ei chan uwu wut r kimi anata doign in dis l8 hourr??" ibe said pewking his head up

"its ashu ashu he " eiji starts to sob at the thot of his wover turning into the most gross humen he can poshibwy fanthom

"wut what ish it" ibe kuwun askeds

tehns suddenwy a cat showd up

"pspspspspspspspspspspsps" eiji nd ibe both sayed while going 2wards teh neko

"ore is no ordinary neko nya"

"nani?!"

"mmm yesh ore ish..."

* * *

"CURISHU HANSONE?!?!" onion man screnmed he cries in cumbuchah

"Yes."

y y in teh worl is chris hansen decided 2 dress up as a blond twink and is now kidnappign him to 7/11/?? his least favorite pwace on earth

teh service i so bhaaaaad

"Now please surrender yourself before this gets any worse."

"ok okoko ok im guiwty awright?" he says handing obver his hands 2 curisu

chirs tehn bring a apir of handcufs butt ogreshiowon started transfprm into his ultimate form he trahanged into...

an acttual onion (a rlly gross one tho)

"stinky xdddd" sayed him

he smells so bad even curishu cannot handwe the s t e n c h

buttbs ddenly he deflates "nooo!!!" he sayes as his spirit began 2 leave leaving ashus limp body 2 faint

"we gacha now laddah!"

"SHREK?!?!"

"i am here 2 take ur power from u" he sayed as he moved nd trapped onions spririt in one of those things the ghostbusters use

"but how why how i thot u r ded i killed u"

"i cannot be killed laddah i only disguised ores self as aneko untiw teh tiem is right" 

"nooooo"

"ashu!" eiji rushed 2 him hugging him

"eiji" ash sayed weakly

* * *

asfter that ogreseaon finally been defeeted shrek granted ash w his super duper onion power and then he and eiji fuck and adopted a bunch of kids teh end


End file.
